


Kiss With a Fist (is better than none)

by Quinquangularist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other characters mentioned - Freeform, just drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinquangularist/pseuds/Quinquangularist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles with an uncreative title because I had a few unfinished bits and pieces lying around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect regular updates is all I'm saying.

He's yelling at you because you've gone and lead him on. He thinks you're using him.   
"What?!" He spits, "Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?"   
You could cry.   
"I can't." You whisper instead.   
He snarls and electricity crackles in the air.   
"Why not?! Is it because of FF? Is it because of me? Fucking tell me Ampora! Am I not worthy or some shit?!"   
"BECAUSE YOU'LL DIE!" You snap as tears well up behind your eyes.   
"You'll die…"   
His anger fades, fizzing out like a drenched fire.   
"You know as well as I do that our lifespans are too different. Fuck, the only reason I pined after Fef for so long's that she's the only one who'll last as long as I will. Jegus, Sollux it's already beginning to show, look how much faster than me you're growing!"   
He looks frustrated. Guilty. Sad. Then resigned.   
"I just… I can't lose anyone else. If I'm always alone, then nothing bad can happen to me. I'm sorry."   
You sniffle a bit, smiling hopelessly at him while he frowns at the floor.   
He mutters something you don't quite catch.   
"What?"   
Bicolored eyes rise up to meet your own,   
"I said I don't care." He breathes, and kisses you.   
You've never done this before, so it's strange, and the sensation of lips against your own is a nuance. Your tears are salty and his hands are warm on your shoulder and back, and he sends tingling shocks down your spine every time he sparks.   
You break apart, and it's cold.   
"I don't care how long I live, or how long you live. And I'm sorry if it upsets you but I am in love with you, now, here, in this moment."


	2. Chapter 2

He's not… conventionally handsome, and you know this. He's got awful messed up teeth and a long pointy nose and too many angles, but he's the most beautiful man you've ever laid eyes on. You stare sleepily through auburn lashes over the planes of white cotton in the yellow light of morning. Eyes fluttering open, he runs a bony hand through short, messy hair. He arches a single dark eyebrow at you from across the bed, and grins, all ugly teeth and lazy pleasure.   
You smile back, because you love him, crooked teeth and all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Trolls like you don't have the capacity to love, and frankly, I don't want your fucking pity." he spits, eyes all fire and passion.

You're numb with shock, this the troll who had practically begged for you so long, begged for Feferi even longer. 

He's crying now, jaw clenched and fists tight at his sides, staring at you as if you'd struck him.   
Jaw slack and brow furrowed, you go to step towards him, only to have him whip around and disappear, a violet smudge amongst the shadows of the corridor. 

You frown and look into the darkness. 

You'd speak, but you're not quite sure what to say.


End file.
